Joined Pinkies
by Freyris
Summary: Promises sealed by joining pinkies.Will they be ever to fulfill this promise,a promise that they will be together?AxC and other pairings R&R[chappie 11 is updated at last]
1. Chapter 1

Joined Pinkies... 

Freyris

**disclamier:**I dont own SEED/DESTINY characters

wahaha a new ficlet of mine hope you guys like this..Im thinking of making this a 3 chappie story fic sorry bout that...but before you guys go on reading this ficlet please be aware of the notes...

**1st note**:OCC-ness

**2nd note**: Im still having troublewith my grammer go-me minna-san!

**3rd note**: "..." **characters speaking** '...' **Characters thoughts**

and now on with the show...

* * *

Once upon a time...there was a young blonde princess who always sits on her window sill admiring the beautiful scenery before her palace, she watched her people move and do their own work while she was stuck in her own room left alone .she was being locked inside her room for she needed to be safe because of her likeness of escaping and walking along the streets and woods alone, who knows what danger might come before the beloved heir. She was being forced to marry someone ,for her dear father was on his death bed.the last words of this princess to her father was she will marry someone...she will if the one of the candidate pass her tests and can guess which finger will the princess is unfold behind her back but why the finger?...and the story begin here... 

"damn...why did I make such stupid promise..."the princess said under her breath

"Princess...Princess...Princess Cagalli!"Mana, her personal maid called for her

"Yes?"Cagalli turned around she has holding her shoes...

"Prince Kira, your brother calls for you hime-sama.."Mana said politely

"eh?what for?"Cagalli asked confusedly

"He said He wants you to meet the candidates he chose ,you know the candidates who will be your husband."Mana said pulling her

"what! this early ! I thought ..."

"King Uzumi told Prince Kira to look for Cadidates before he passed away."Mana said stopping at the big wooden door

"he what! guhh!"Cagali yelled smacking her forehead

"now, now..get your shoes on and bring out you best smile my princess..."Mana said fixing her hair and dusting her dress

"why do I have to suffer things like this!..."Cagalli mumbled

" this is for you fathers sake...well shall we go hime?"Mana said holding the door knob ready to twist

"fine..."Cagalli said standing properly and raising her chin up and hands on her side...

"Smile Cagalli-sama.."mana said opening the door

"Ladies and Gentlemen...Princess Cagalli!"the guard at the door yelled as the blonde princess step inside, clapping were heard

Kira looked at the door and smiled. He walked to Cagalli and presented her to the Candidates.

"Gentlemen..I present to you..my sister...Princess Cagalli"Kira said as they walked to the Candidates who are about the number of...50...

'Shit! these are all the candidates that Kira chose...they they. all look like uhh...I'll remind my self to kill him later...GOd I cant marry someone who looks like some... pigs!'Cagalli thought as a chubby young man approach her

"Princess Cagalli... allow me to introduce myself...I am...Justin of hemm(haha cant think of any name)"he said joyfully making Cagalli a little freak out...

' I'd rather die than marry this guy..'Cagalli thought as she started walking down the line of Cadidates 'isnt anyone there who has a cute face...?"Cagalli though then slaps her self mentally' what the heck am I thinking?' Cagalli thought as she saw a young man that caught her eyes...a young man with blue hair and deep set of emarald eyes...at that moment amber met emerald...emerald met amber. Cagalli stopped on her steps

"Cagalli.." Kira called out walking to his twin sister"Ah, i see you found My friend..Princess Cagalli..this is Prince Athrun Zala..."Kira said

"It is an honor to meet you Princess.."Athrun said politely bowing

"It is also an honor to meet you Prince Athrun.."Cagalli said bowing in the girly manner'How come his name sounds familiar...'Cagalli thought as she continued to walk

"what do you think?"Kira whispered to Athrun

"what do you mean ?"Athrun asked looking at Kira confused

"you like her dont you..."Kira teased

"well...um.. er..."Athrun stammered "No.."Athrun retorted

"really eh? what was that red tint on your face just a while ago?"Kira said poking his cheeks

"um..you might be just seeing things a while ago Kira:Athrun said

"What ever you say blue boy!"Kira said walking to Cagalli

'The truth is she looks like someone I knew and somehow loved before...'Athrun said to himself as he watch Kira and Cagalli talk

After an hour of introduction, Cagalli announced the Kinds of tests, some were bow and apple where in the candidates has an apple on top oftheir head and Cagalli will shoot some arrow on the apple this test will determine how brave the candidate is, in case when he becomes the husband nothing will scare him and protect Cagalli the test also includes waltz with the princess and of course mental test was also included , the Princess will give 300 questions and has 1 day tofinish it and the for final test? it will be announced if the final 5 candidates are chosen.

"The test will start the day after tomorrow...That is all"Cagalli finish and walked back to her seat

"Um... after this The Candidates can go to the 2nd hall quarters where in You guys and I will talk."Kira said

"kira.."Cagalli said signaling her brother to come to her

"yep?"Kira said

"the-their gonna stay here?"Cagalli asked as she looked at the Justin waving at her

"yep..."Kira replied

"will they fit in the 2nd hall quarters?"Cagalli asked

"Yep..."

"are you going nuts?"Cagalli asked raising her eyebrows

"yep...ahh no!"Kira said

"Kira do you expect them, those 50 candidates to fit in the 2nd hall quarters? I mean that room is for about 35 men only?"

"Fear not my sister...half of them will stay there ...1 will stay in my room and the rest will stay in the other quarters..."Kira said putting a hand on her shoulder

" one...will stay in your room?"Cagalli asked glaring at her brother

"You know... My best friend...Prince Athrun Zala..dont worry I asked Maki to take another cushion to my room

"and what are you guys gonna do there?"Cagalli asked her eyebrows raised

"hey we'll just talk ! no uhh...just dont think!"Kira said

"fine! just dont be so noisy in the night or else I'll go busting in your room!"Cagalli said standing up from her chair and walking back to her room

"okay...I get it.."Kira said walking on the other side , to the quarters

so Kira talked to the Candidates and told them what they can do for tomorrows agenda.

"lets go Athrun.."Kira said

"kay, see ya guys!"Athrun said waving at the blonde man and the silver headed man

while walking to the Kira's room

"Athrun...you like...Cagalli ne?"Kira said looking at his blue haired friend

"hey... no...um...ye...no.."Athrun stammered

"hey... you like her you like my sister..."Kira teased

"Kira!"Athrun yelled

"okay okay..I'll shut up.."KIra said chuckling

As they entered Kira's room they started playing cards which Kira oftenloses (hehe)on other side of the wall that Kira was leaning on was an annoyed Princess she couldnt think too much because of the racket going on at the next room which is ...Kira yelling at Athrun and Athrun laughing out loudly and as a result Cagalli came busting in and started bolting a glare at Kira which Kira clearly understood he shut his noisy mouth and smiled... and Athrun looked at the Princess dumbfound and again a slight red tint appeared on his cheeks...

"Can you guys please lower down you voices?"Cagalli said galring at Kira which sent chills down his spine

"uh...um..sure sis.."Kira replied

"okay.. Princess.."Athrun politely said

"thanks"Cagalli said before slamming the door close

"whew... we better keep the cards..."Athrun said as he started collecting it

"So Athrun...tell why do you blush whenever you see my sis?"

"eh?wh-why'd you ask?"Athrun said looking at his best friend

"well?I saw you blush again!"Kira said looking at Athrun waiting for an answer

"cant tell..."Athrun said standing up and putting back the deck of cards to its case

"awww tell me! or else I'll tell Cagalli you blush whenever you see her!"Kira said "I'll tell Cagalli!"

"fine!"Athrun said finally giving up

"Yes!"Kira cheered

"okay...well when I was little I saw a girl who was crying on the grass feilds somewhere, heck I dont why ? but I comforted her and we became friends but...one day I realized I like her...and of course being stupid and all I told her I like her then she gave me a good punch in the eye that really hurt"Athrun started

"okayy..go on!"Kira said waiting for the next thing to happen hoping Athrun was beaten up by the girl(hehe just kidding)

"I had this black eye for a few days and..."

"oh cut the crap out just telll me the reason"

"kay...The girl I met before looked like your sister ...then when the girl told me that she has to leave we made a promise.."

"a promise?"

"yep"

"we promised that when we reach the age of twenty we would look for each other and get married..."

"ohh I see...that why"Kira said

"but I think I'll never find her anymore.."

"Why is that?"

"well its just a feeling..,."Athrun said tucking himself on the bed..."night!"

"kay"

But before Athrun finally doze off, he stared at his pinky finger and tried to join it in the air as if he has a partner

_"Promise me that when we reach twenty we'll look for each other and get married ne?"_

_"Uh-hmm I will"_

_as they made this promise they joined their pinkies sealing this promise_.

* * *

wee! I hope you like it! pls tell me if its good or bad! pretty long for a first chappie ne? is Kira and Athrun's part Yaoi-ish?o.O anyways guys I need you opinion Should I continue it or not? ohh pls tell me ... if there are some wrong grammer or mispelled word pls forgive meh Im in hurry so I dont have much time to correct it and** for those who are reading "I believe"** updating the next chappie would be delayed I was suppose to update next week but due to sudden school things I might not be able to update...the same goes with here...sorry about that guys! plus my exams are coming up again I have to bury myself in books again Pls send reviews I wanna know what will you guys say!PLS DONT FLAME ME! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Joined Pinkies...**

**Freyris**

**chapter 2:Stirring inside...**

**disclamier:I dont own SEED/DESTINY characters**

**Freyris is back again im still alive heheh sorry for not updating lately...I've been busy practicing for the cheering competition lately and I have soo little time to update...and about this fic...I really wanted to delete it but...nah...never mind! heh pls review I hope you guys enjoy this chappie..( man..my body aches so much...)**

**1st note:OCC-ness**

**2nd note: I still having trouble on my grammer go-me minna-san!**

**3rd note: Sorry for the so so late Update!**

**4th note: for those who are reading Could it be?..pls be more a little patient...im suffering from writer's block...If you guys have any idea pls..I'll be happy to see and read you ideas...thankies!**

**5th note: "..." characters speaking '...' Characters thoughts**

**and now on with the show...

* * *

**

_"um...Kari-chan?"_

_"mmm-hmm?"She replied looking at her friend_

_"i want to tell you something..."_

_"eh?what?"she said stopping on her steps_

_"I...I ll-li-li ke...y-you.."he stammered..._

_"what!"SHe replied as a red tint slowly appear on her cheeks"BAKKAAA!"She yelled out giving him a good smack on the face.._

_-scene changes-_

_"um..hey...Ran-kun..?"_

_"yep?"He said looking at her_

_"um...Daddy said...were leaving already.."_

_"EHH? why?"_

_"We need to go back home..."_

_"B-but.."He sighed"_

_"Gome...Ran-kun..."_

_"wait...um..what time are you leaving?_

_"...After lunch...today.."She softly said looking at her friend's eyes.._

_"okay...meet me here later okay... I want to give you something...umm about 30 minutes before you leave kay?"He said running off leaving her...alone standing in their sanctuary...the place where they...met, played, and laughed together..._

_later...umm about 30 minutes before Kari's departure..._

_"where the heck is that jerk!.."She said looking around, looking for Ran...starting to loose patience "geez.. Father's gonna be mad..."_

_"Kari!"_

_"At last!"she said with a relief sigh_

_"sorry for keeping you wait.."He said looking at her smiling"here...I-I... just want to give you this..."Ran said showing her a necklace with a heart pendant..._

_"Ohh it..its beautiful...thank you!"Kari said hugging Ran tightly as tears fall on her soft cheeks_

_"Im glad you like it..."he said hugging her back..._

_after a few minutes of silence_

_"I guess this is it..."Kari said followed by a deep sigh...looking at the necklace_

_"the necklace...umm.. keep it so that...When we grow up I can find out thats you kay?"Ran said as she looked down as if he finds the green grass attractive_

_"okay...ne Ran-kun.."_

_"ya?"_

_"Promise me ...that when we reach twenty we'll go look for each other and get married ne?"_

_"Uh-hmm I will"_

_and with this promise they sealed it...joining their pinkies..._

_"Well.."_

_"this is it..."She said hugging him one last time..."I'll miss you.."_

_"mm-hmm..me too...I'll miss my cry baby friend.."Ran said hugging her back for the last time..._

* * *

The blonde princess keep on tossing her self from left to right and right to left until... 

"ouch!.."

She fell off the side of her bed...

"Why the hell do I keep on falling off my bed every morning...whenever I have good dreams..."The princess complained grabbing the sheet of blanket and the side of her bed and standing up looking around...then to the heart shaped necklace around her neck"Ran-kun"

* * *

"athrun..wake..up!"kira said..shaking his best friend for the millionth time

"mmm"He groaned...

Kira grinned pulled his blanket and said..

"Athrun..Cagallis coming..You want her to see you wearing your silly blue pajama?"

"hey!..Okay..im up...im..up.."Athrun replied sitting up and rubbing his eyes' Mou..I was having a good dream...will I ever meet her again?...Kari...' Athrun said as he finally set his foot on the cold floor...

-  
as Cagalli step out of her room, she saw Athrun and Kira walking by along the corridors, Cagalli touched her heart shaped necklace, she felt something stirring inside her..in her heart but she didnt know what and why...Kira greeted Cagalli with his usual cheery voice..

"Good Morning Dear Sister...Princess Cagalli "Kira said smiling at her twin sister

"Good Morning Princess Cagalli"Athrun said softly

"Good Morning Kira...Prince Athrun..."Cagalli said looking at Athrun

"Lets go and have our breakfast shall we"Kira said grabbing Cagalli by the arm and pulling her down to the dining hall together with Athrun

After their breakfast...Cagalli , Kira and Athrun went to the gardens where the other candidates were waiting ..of course from their view...with Athrun hanging out with the Princess ,made them boil in jealousy especially for Yunna Roma Seiran...The son of King Seiran of their neighboring country on the northern east side of the continent.  
Yunna shot a glare at Athrun which Athrun ignored.Yunna stood up and walked towards Cagalli...

"What a glorious morning...to see the beautiful Princess..."Yunna said kissing Cagalli's hand...

Athrun felt like he wanted to throw Yunna in a den of thousands of lion as he watch him smirk evily at him as if he was making Athrun jealous or rather mocking him. Athrun butted in by pulling Cagalli

"Lets go Princess...your brother...Prince Kira said you have a lot of things to do besides you should start now "Athrun said dragging Her to Kira "rather than hanging out with this monkey "

"thanks!"Cagalli said...as she trailed off with Athrun leaving the purple monkey behind with a grunt

"There you guys are..."Kira said appraoching them and noticing their hands together..."oh.."

"..umm Athrun..you can let go now.."Cagalli said slightly blushing

"Oh um.. Im terribly sorry Princess"Athrun said releasing her hand and turning around so that they wont see him blush

"No..its okay.."Cagalli said softly

Kira smiled at the sight of his twin sister and best friend and softly chuckled

"I guess we should get started.."Kira said turning around facing the candidates

"eh?"

"First of all I would like to greet everyone a pleasant good morning"Kira said looking at them..."Since you had your time roaming a nd exploring the palace..I guess it is time we should get to know better our Candidates right Cagalli?"Kira said looking at her sister who seemed to look dazed

"Eh?...umm.. yeah..yeah.."Cagalli replied'what happend?what is this I just started to feel?'

"Cagalli?Are you alright?"Kira asked looking at her worriedly

"Yeah..im fine..."Cagalli said sitting down in the bench

And so the talk started...at least Cagalli made it half awake...

"I guess we can end it here...lets call this a day guys because tommorow we'll be starting the challenges.. and the elimination."Kira said standing up

"Cagalli-hime, Kira-sama"

"Hai"they said in unison looking at their Pigtailed pink haired maid

"your guests has arrived"she said smiling at them

"OH let them in Meyrin"Kira said

"hai.."SHe replied turing back to the guest letting them enter the garden

"ara!Cagalli!"Lacus said running to her hugging her best friend

"Hey lacus!"Cagalli said smiling at her

"Its been a while ne Cagalli?"an orange haired girl said smiling at her

"MIlly!"

"hey! Its been a while since I've seen our hot tempered friend"a girl with long brown hair said waving at her

"Shiho-san !"Cagalli yelled hugging her "Its been a long time I saw you!last time I saw you was you had short hair! but now look at it!"Cagalli said smiling at her

"um..H-Hi..P-Prince- cess La-Lacus.."Kira stammered

Lacus giggled and said her 'Hi'

"Um..Gentle men..I'd like you to meet some of my gorgeous friends.."Cagalli said turning to the candidates"Gentlemen this is Princess Lacus, daugther of King Siegel Clyne , Lady Mirrialia Haww daugther of Duke Haww of Hemm and Lady Shiho Hanenfuss the only daugther of the Duke Hanenfuss of Cheire

"It is an honor to meet the candidates of my friend , Princess Cagalli"Lacus said. smiling at them

"Good morning gentlemen"Mirrialia and Shiho said in unison then giggled afterwards

"hey Yzak..check out the orange haired chick...she cute ne?"a tanned guy whispered to his silver headed friend who seems to be not paying attention to him"Yzak?"Dearka asked looking at him waving his hand in front of him "hey Yzak!"

"..she's...cute..."Yzak mumbled

"what was that?"Dearka asked moving his head closer to him just to hear what he was saying"say it again..?"

"...kawaii.."Yzak mumbled...he looked tranced by the beauty of 'someone'

"eh?oi?..are you okay?"Dearka asked waving his hand in his face...Dearka's face turned wierd...this was the first time he saw his best Friend act this way..for the many years they've known each other...this was the first time he seen him looked trance...dazed or even like someone put a spell on him...normally he wouldnt say pretty words...but only curses and temepered words were coming out of his silver headed friends mouth..."Hey Athrun..check this out.."Dearka said pulling Athrun's sleeve and pointing at Yzak

"Eh?"Athrun looked at what Dearka was pointing at and chuckled..."I guess Yzak found something.."Athrun said

"yeah..wonder who among them..."Dearka said looking at the girls who were busy chatting...'Could it be Princess Cagalli?nahh...ehrrmm Princess Lacus? nope too beautiful for Yzak...Lady Mirrialia..she's for me...I think...Lady Shiho...yes! Lady Shiho Hanenfuss the only daugther of the Duke Hanenfuss of Cheire! yeah..suits Yzak 'Dearka said to himself

"hey..Kira...we're going inside!"Cagalli said as Kira nodded

after the girls disappeared Athrun Yzak and Dearka walked toward Kira

"Kira.."Athrun said

"Yeah?"Kira said looking at him

"um..nothing..."Athrun said walking past him

"hey Kira!"Dearka yelled running to the chestnut haired prince

"what now?"Kira said

"come on introduce me to Lady Mirrialia!"Dearka said nudging him

"hmmm...I dont know..."Kira said

"Come on plsss...pretty pleasse... I totally head over heels for her!"Dearka said

"I think over it.."Kira said putting a hand on his shoulder and patting it before he walk away...and stop near the door.."Oh yeah...guys dont forget to get ready for the ball tonight..."kira said continuing heading in

* * *

hehe...wonder whats gonna happen to the ball?... is Athrun gonna end up with Cagalli or the purple haired monkey...about Yzak..yup he's totally OOC heheh anyways I hope you liked this chappie love you guys! and forgive me if there are some mispelled words or phrases.. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Joined Pinkies...**

**Freyris**

**Chapter 3: The ball**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEED/DESTINY characters**

**Freyris is back again Im still alive heheh sorry for not updating lately...**

**1st note:** OCC-ness

**2nd note:** I still having trouble on my grammer go-me minna-san!

**3rd note:** Sorry for the so so late Update!

**4th note:** **"..." characters speaking '...' Characters thoughts**

and now on with the show...

* * *

"pink?" 

"no way!"

"yellow?"

"no"

"purple..?"

"no.."

"cream white?"

"no.."

"black?"

"Do I look like Im going to a funeral?"

"then white?"

"no...attending a wedding or something?" she said sarcastic tone

"oh..Cagalli...what kind of outfit? what color?...what color of the gown will you wear on the ball tonight?" Mana asked searching for other gown in her humongous closet she already frustrated from asking her the same thing all over and over again

"I dont want to attend the ball..."Cagalli said crashing on her fluffy bed and hugging her big bunny that came from her parents

"nonsense..m'lady tonight's your 20th birthday and the real start of the test and challenges for your husband to be... you must attend it "Mana said pulling out a mint green gown with white overlaps and laces on it" how bout this one hime?"

"come on..this one's pretty...not to mention it suits you best..."Mana said

"nope...no way..Im not wearing that dress!"Cagalli said

"Princess Cagalli!...Pls do this for the sake of your deceased father!"Mana said in a slightly mad tone" fulfill your--"

"I know...fulfill your fathers wish by marrying _someone _rightfully for my heart...and rule the land together with him...this was my fathers dying wish and I must fulfill it..."Cagalli said looking at Mana

"Very good...Now please change its only half an hour before the big celebration starts" Mana said pushing her to the dressing room

after an hour of arguing with Cagalli on putting the dress on, they had problems in fixing and putting make up on her face and again she was late for the party for almost 30 minutes...good thing the candidates has a lot of patience to burn..

"now now m'lady..you must enter with grace and confidence plus you must smile okay?"Mana said as she led Cagalli to the room and signaled the guard to open the large door

"Ladies and Gentlemen...her royal highness...Princess Cagalli..."the guard shouted after blowing the trumpet all gave a clap and even some whistles

'I hope I dont trip...its hard to walk on these freaking stilettos'Cagalli said to herself as she walked down the grand stairs with a smile

Almost all the Candidates jaw dropped seeing Cagalli in a beautiful gown. She wore a mint green gown with some white overlaps and laces and few white transparent ruffles in the end light green ribbons were tied on her hair and a simple make-up suited her and the white stilettos that she never wore...

"Cagalli...you...you look "Lacus was lost at words

"What? I know the dress does not suit me big time..."Cagalli said

"no..no...You look very beautiful and striking even I almost jaw dropped "Lacus said smiling at her

"You're kidding..."Cagalli said

"no Lacus is not kidding Cags..we Promise you look very gorgeous, elegant, stunning.."Mirr said

"fine..."Cagalli said smiling at them

"Cagalli there you are..."Kira said walking to the girls

"yep?"Cagalli said turning her head

"its time to dance..."Kira said smiling at her and moving closer to Lacus(ehem)

"wha-b-But.."Cagalli suddenly blushed...

"what's wrong?"Kira asked as Cagalli signaled him to come closer to her

"I. dont.know.how.to.dance."Cagalli whispered

"thats okay though its unusual to see things like this...dont worry sis..I know things like this would happen so I asked '_someone_' to help you learn..."Kira said smiling at her "Here...Athrun would you care to show the Princess how to dance the waltz"Kira said polite before excusing himself and asking Lacus to dance

"uh...Princess do you care to take dance with me?"Athrun asked giving a small bow

"uh...I dont know how to dance the waltz Prince Athrun.."Cagalli said softly

"dont worry hime...I'll try my best to teach you...now may I ask once again if you care to dance with me?"Athrun said bowing in a gentleman manner and offering his had which Cagalli took...Athrun led him and the princess to the dance floor and slowly dance with grace with the continuously flowing waltz music...

"Step...close. step close.. I guess your getting the hang of it Hime..."Athrun said smiling at her which made Cagalli flush red a little she tried to look away so that Athrun would not notice it but he noticed it before she looked away...for some reason that blush looked familiar...they dance freely along with the music and Cagalli was learning quickly

"Again...step close...step..."Athrun said before turning her and smiling at her"you did well Princess..."Athrun said

"uh-ah..thank you Prince Athrun.."Cagalli said slightly blushing

"it was a pleasure to be able to dance with your Princess...I should be the one thanking..."Athrun said

from not to far from the two..err lovebirds..i mean the two royal heirs...an ape slowly approached them

"mind if I cut in?"Yunna said while fixing his hair and bow

"uhh..no.."Athrun said glaring at him

"thank you...now Princess Cagalli...do you mind to take a dance with moi?"Yunna said bowing like Athrun but a little lower now

"uhh...Okay..."Cagalli said as she ,once again was led into the dance floor this time it wasnt a knight in shinning armor instead it was a ape or rather king kong dress in some tuxedo. just when the music started Kira appeared and asked if he can have this dance with Cagalli which Yunna couldnt decline..since he is the brother of Cagalli and the one who will be judging the candidates.

"thanks Kira.."Cagalli said

"eh?...why?"

"you saved me"Cagalli said looking back to see Yunna scratching his head before getting a fruit punch

"you dont like him do you..?"Kira asked as they continued dancing

"yep...to flirty and show-off.. not my type of guy.."Cagalli said as Kira smiled upon noticing Cagalli moving and gently dancing along the music

"I see that the princess learned quickly..."Kira said smiling at her" you learned quickly in dancing dear sister.."

"uh..yeah..he was good in teaching so I got it right.."Cagalli said turning her head to avoid Kira from noticing her blush

"I see...I guess we should list this activity for the challenges.."Kira said as he let go of Cagalli's hand and bowed as the music faded

"I guess.."Cagalli said" so did you asked lacus?"Cagalli said changing the subject

Kira blushed madly and nodded"-uh...-ah..um..yeah...she did...she was a very good dancer than me..."

"duh bro! she took dancing lessons since she 5 years old and how old is she now? she is 20"Cagalli said walking with her brother to the table

"I guess your right..."Kira said

they continued to celebrate the Princess 20th birthday all together and 25 lucky candidates was able to dance with the Princess, some of the lucky Candidates were Athrun, Justin of hemm , Dearka ,Yzak and Yunna

"Candidates...get a good night sleep tonight because tomorrow will be the start of the 'real battle' for the Princess' heart..."Kira said opening a scroll "manners is the first in the line tomorrow... for those who didn't come from a royal blood..one should know his manner towards the royal family. for the candidates who came from a royal family such as Prince Athrun and Prince Yunna will be separated and be doing a much more heavier test... 1000 mental questions..."Kira said "second, each and every one of you shall need to enter a maze dungeon and walk through it with battling some beasts and other creatures...I assume all of you have experienced fighting and defending yourself before with a weapon right?...those who can pass through can enter the next challenge...those who failed to do so will be sent back to their hometown"Kira said looking at them seriously

"I wish all the Candidates good luck and may the Haumea guide you through your battles..." Cagalli said smiling at them " as I cut this ribbon this would _officially _signify that the challenges and battles starts..."Cagalli said cutting the red ribbon.."now...!"she said smiling at them.

Everyone started clapping and some whistling once again as the _official _battles starts they are no longer just a mere candidate but each and everyone of them are now _candidates_ for the Princess' heart there would be times that they would battle each other and hurt each other. Among these 50 candidates only _one_ will emerge victorious, that _man _will be only one rightful for the Princess heart...

"Once Again on my sisters behalf I want to wish you all good luck and may the Haumea guide you as the battle starts tomorrow...thats all "Kira said closing the scroll he was holding

* * *

ahahah..I hope you like this chappie! whats gonna happen next chappie will Athrun be succesful in completing the challenges how hard and take a step forward or will he be eliminated and be sent back to his hometown? well see you next chappie ! pls send a review! Ja-ne! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Joined Pinkies...**

**Freyris**

**Chapter 4: The head splitting challenges**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEED/DESTINY characters**

**Freyris is back again Im still alive heheh sorry for not updating lately exams are up next week! forgive meif there are misspelled words/phrases or jumbled up words/phrases...Hope you like this chappie!Enjoy!**

**1st note: OCC-ness**

**2nd note: I still having trouble on my grammar go-me minna-san!**

**3rd note: Sorry for the so so late Update!**

**4th note: "..." characters speaking '...' Characters thoughts**

**and now on with the show...

* * *

**

Athrun woke up with a back ache due to his sleeping position the previous night...today was day that the challenges will start...he stretchen up a bit and notice Kira was out of his bed 

'he's probably finalizing everything...'Athrun thought as he went to the bathroom to clean himself up and changed clothes. After fixing himself, he walked to his desk and started reading and reviewing the last pages of his reviewer.

"King Rupert II...was referred as the greatest ruler during the 14th century" Athrun said opening the door .As he continued to walk down the hallway to the Assembly hall, he accidentally bumped into someone.

"oww..."

"Oh..Im sorry Miss"Athrun said picking himself up and helping the redhaired girl"hey..I think, I've seen you around here.."Athrun said

"Im one of the head maids sir..."she said gazing down on the floor

"I see...be careful next time"Athrun said smiling at her and walking away leaving the red haired girl there blushing

'h-he's...so kind..'Meyrin thought...

at The Assembly Hall...

"A pleasant morning to all..."Kira greeted joyfully"today is the day...the Challenges will start at exactly 9:00..I expect everyone to strive their best...unfortunately, Princess Cagalli isnt present right now to observe and watch you all..."Kira said

the Challengers '_awwed_' and some sighed heavily, True, Cagalli wasn't present at that moment because she needed to attend some occasion, she was to attend her friends engagement party, she was needed there to help her prepare and attend so did Lacus and the rest.

Everybody did their own warm-ups, some kept on reviewing books fillling their heads with terms and facts,others practing their swordsmanship and other fighting abilities until 9:00...Once they hear the bell..it was no turning back.

**Cling!Cling!**

"Its time..."Athrun muttered as he stood up his seat and took a last look on his notes.

"Alright everybody!those who will take the mental tests , take the East Wing and those for the mannerism test,take the South Wing"Kira said opening the door"I wish you all good luck...All trials will end at exactly 01:30 in the afternoon then next we shall have our lunch and onto the next challenge ...the Maze Dungeon."

**At the South Wing...**

"Good morning Gentlemen..."a Lady in thirties greeted the batch."I am Lady Talia and I will be your instructor in helping you know,learning and train the proper and appropriate manner.."Talia said "May I request everyone NOW to take their seats!"Talia said

"boy, she's pretty strict...scareee.."one of the candidate said to the other as Talia eyed him

"Mister...boy-she's-pretty-strict...pls seat here in front...NOW"Talia said pointing at the first seat

"ahh-err yes...ma'am.."he said scratching his head

"No scratching !"Talia said hitting the guy on his shoulder

As the candidates settled...Talia began to spoke..

"Great Silence is to be Observed...and the silence you are making is not good enough...I want all of you to sit straight..mouth shut and breath slowly...no sound am I to be heard...am I understood?"Talia asked as they all nodded "Good..."

and so the pure strict Lady Talia Kira and Cagalli assigned to the Candidates was starting her challenges...

At the East Wing...it was the same except it was the opposite of Lady Talia, Lady Murrue was putted incharge.

"Gentlemen please excuse me for a minute..."Murrue said exiting the room

"heyy...Dearka...what the answer in number 207?"Yunna asked the tanned blonde seatmate

"not telling...Yunna..for once use your head will yah?"Dearka said covering his answer sheet.

"damn...I need to past this test.."Yunna said looking around until he saw Antoine the guy at his back,sleeping,this was his chance.He knew he was smart and looked at his test paper...

'man...he finish the test in less than one hour?'Yunna thought scanning the papers...then he notice Antoine forgot to write his own name...he smirked evilly and exchanged his paper with his and when he took his seat just in time as Murrue entered the room

"20 minutes left gentlemen..."Murrue said sitting on her chair"May I know...If any of you are done?"Murrue asked as only few raised their hand one of them was Yunna (Athrun is still answering)"I see.."

somewhere around the country, near the ocean shore...

"Cagalli..."A blonde girl said walking to her

"Hey Stellar...congratulations..."Cagalli said looking at her then back to the sea

"Anything wrong with you ?"Stellar asked looking at her"You dont look as cheery as you do.."

"Im just worried about the Candidates.."Cagalli said

"Dont worry about them...Im sure their striving their best...just for you"Stellar said assuring her friend

"I guess your right.."Cagalli said smiling at her

"well..shall we go in...and help me prepare?..Lacus and the others haven't arrive yet"Stellar said smiling at her

"I see...where's Shinn?"Cagalli asked as red tint appear on Stellar's cheek

"h-he's inside too..."Stellar said softly

"ohhh...Hey..look there's Lacus and the others!"Cagalli said

"yeah...Lacus!"Stellar yelled waving at them

"Stellar...Congratulations!"Lacus said running to them

"Thanks...where's Milly and Shiho?"Stellar said looking at Lacus back

"They went inside to talk to Shinn.."Lacus said giggling

"about what?"Cagalli asked

"dont know..maybe...they just want to have a little chitchat"Lacus said smiling at Cagalli"Dont worry about the candidates and Kira..."Lacus said she knew Cagalli was worried at first glance.

"Eh?...who said Im worried?"Cagalli said

"I can read it in your face Cags...dont forget...I've known you since we started crawling on the floor.."Lacus said

Lacus' mother and Cagalli's mother were best of friends..they were like sisters that were inseperable, when Cagalli's mother died giving birth to the twins namely her and Kira .Lacus' mother together with Manna stood as their second mother but when Lacus' mother ,Lorraine got sick and weak she only got to visit the twins twice a yearor sometimes once in a year... still she took care of both her lovely daugther and the twins.

"Alright...I surrender..Im worried...is that fine?"Cagalli said smiling at Lacus

"come on guys..lets help Stellar get ready..."Shiho said pulling the two of them

**Back in the Palace where a tight battle is still held...**

"Alright Gentlemen...You will all now face the maze dungeon...each of you will take the door infront of you and enter the maze.I have already warned each one of you that wild beast and creatures lurk in this maze dungeon...In a matter of minutes all of you will enter the maze and no one will turn their back on this hallenge.Understood?"Kira said as they nodded.Athrun notice that the Kira he knew during the happy times is different from the Kira he is listening to now.He was strict but still the kindness is still visible as he explains all the challenges meticulously.

"Alright..its time..everybody..prepare for the second challenge and May the Haumea's light shine upon you and guide you..."Kira said"GO!"

at that moment everybody entered the large Mazed dungeon that was so complex , anyone would practically spend an eternity wondering around it if you dont think and use your head,that is.

'eepp so scary..I want my Mommy!' Yunna thought looking around as he heard a wierd rustling sound "errhh..Helloo?"

_-snort-_

"Uhh..?what?"Yunna said looking around but only saw strong walls with some vines around..

_-snort-_

"w-who-sss...t-t-there?"He asked turning around pulling out his sword."AAHHH!"

* * *

"huh?what was that scream?"Athrun thought as he continued to search his way out.The structure of the maze look liked the mazes in his cousin palace...the mazes they used to play with. Although the maze was big it was only bushes of roses. 

and again Athrun heard some yells...

"Looks like they encountered some beast already..."Athrun said as he tighten his hold on his sword handle and walked with caution

after 4 hours of wondering around the maze 10 candidates weren't able to finish the maze but luckily they were still in one piece these candidates were immediately dismiss from the palace and were sent back home after medical treatment. luckily Yunna wasnt one of them in short Yunna survived the head splitting challenges with some little ol tricks .2candidates werent able to pass the mannerism test and another 2 werent able to pass the mental examinations...a total of 14 Candidates were eliminated from the first batch of trials..

* * *

**Sorry for the late update..My schedule is very hectic ..exams are quickly coming up and no time to publish the other chappies ! Go-me!Pls send a review onegai! Love yah guys...welll gotta go now..need to study ! tata**


	5. Chapter 5

**Joined Pinkies...**

**Freyris**

**Chapter 5: The mystery revealed?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEED/DESTINY characters**

**Im back! and Im soo happy coz finally its Vacation!Oh Joy:D I hope you guys like this chappie even if its a little short..ohh ah major event!**

**1st note: OCC-ness**

**2nd note: I still having trouble on my grammar go-me minna-san!**

**3rd note: Sorry for the so so late Update!**

**4th note: "..." characters speaking '...' Characters thoughts**

**and now on with the show...

* * *

**

the birds happily chirped as the sun rose up.Athrun yawned as he walked out of his own room ( he was seperated from Kira after the start of the challenges)His room wasnt not that big or small it was just right for him , Although he isnt used to rooms like those, being a prince afterall.As he pass by the big corridor he notice a room widely open, to be exact..tha widely open room was the room of the Princess, yes Cagalli's room.

A sweet aroma escape the walls of the room, a scent that was very nice and soothing to the nose.Out of curiosity the young man entered the room without permission he looked around to see how simple the room was designed, it wasnt that too decorated as one would imagine.it was simple but elegant to look at especially the seat near the big French window. He slowly moved around the room and saw a small music box on the table he picked it up and opened it, as he opened it music slowly played and there was a small part wherein you can put stuffs such as earring , rings and others.One of them caught Athruns eyes.A necklace with a heart shaped.He slowly picked it up and laid it on his palms

"This _necklace_..."Athrun mumbled staring at it just then he heard a humming voice he quickly putted it back and hid behind the large beige curtains

"I'll just get change Lacus..."Cagalli said

"alright, but Hurry up kay?I want to see the horses"Lacus said fixing her pink blouse and her nicely tied hair

"fine"Cagalli said closing the door"now where did Mana put my blue blouse..."Cagalli said to herself as she opened her Dresser

'great..she's gonna change!"Athrun thought as he peeked from the curtain then hid back

"huh?"Cagalli looked at her back and eyed the window

'did she see me!'Athrun thought sweating

"must be my imagination..."Cagalli said"here it is"Cagalli said pulling her blue blouse from the rack and unzipping the zipper on her back Athrun peeked a little and saw Cagalli unzipping her gown he blushed madly and felt like something stuck between his throat. He was sweating to much that he cant hardly breath any longer.

'I need to get out of here...'Athrun thought'if anyone sees me here..im dead meat..'

"Cagalli?Are you done?"Lacus said knocking on the door

"Yeah just wait a minute"Cagalli said zipping her jeans and tying her blonde hair"there..im done"Cagalli said opening the door and walking out

Athrun looked around and the coast was clear"whew.."he was about to move out of the curtain when the door opened once again

"Oh wait I forgot my whip"Cagalli walked in back to her room, Athrun being quick enough to hide back behind the curtain felt like fainting.

"Cagalli..hurry up we dont have enough time to enjoy horseback riding.later on your gonna watch the candidates"Lacus said

"yeah..i know.."Cagalli said walking near Athruns current place "I just need to get my whip..its here..somewhere"Cagalli walked past the curtain she stopped in front of it and stared at it as if someone was hiding "Cagalli..."Lacus said looking at Cagalli

"yeah coming"Cagalli said walking past it 'I must be tired..Im thinking of stuffs again"she said to herself as she walked near the table where the music box laid"oh silly me its in the corner"Cagalli smiled and ran out of her room

Athrun walked out the room hurriedly after a minute or two and breath heavily'that was really close'Athrun sighed as he thought of what happend back there'the princess has nice curves' mentally slaps himself'what the hell are thinking zala!wake up !' then he remember the necklace he saw earlier'that necklace looked like..Kari's'

**_Flashback_**

_"here...I-I... just want to give you this..."Ran said showing her a necklace with a heart pendant_

_"Ohh it..its beautiful...thank you!"Kari said hugging Ran tightly as tears fall on her soft cheeks_

_"Im glad you like it..."he said hugging her back..._

_after a few minutes of silence_

_"I guess this is it..."Kari said followed by a deep sigh...looking at the necklace_

_"the necklace...umm.. keep it so that...When we grow up I can find out thats you kay?"Ran said as she looked down as if he finds the green grass attractive_

_"okay...ne Ran-kun.."_

_"ya?"_

_"Promise me ...that when we reach twenty we'll go look for each other and get married ne?"_

_"Uh-hmm I will"_

_**End of Flashback**_

Athrun sighed once again and looked at his watch"Oh no! I better hurry up!"Athrun said running to the grand hall

* * *

**Haha i hope you liked this chappie! More surprises in stored next chappie here's a little preview**

**"is she Kari?"**

**"Ran..."**

**"This will bring him down"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Joined Pinkies...**

**Freyris**

**Chapter 6: Lets cook to it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEED/DESTINY characters**

**man! its soo hoottt!-duh frey its Summer-...anyways like I said I would be updating more recently than before since its mah Vacation! thanks for the reviews! here's chappie 6**

**1st note: OCC-ness**

**2nd note: My grammar still sucks!**

**3rd note: Sorry for the so so late Update!**

**4th note: "..." characters speaking '...' Characters thoughts**

**and now on with the show...

* * *

**

Athrun ran down the stairs passing through room and almost bumping to the redhaired maid again.Athrun arrived late at the grand hall,where Kira was explaining the next challenge for the candidates. 

"and it will be judge by Sir La Flaga and Sir La Cruzé..and I believe we have a late comer here"Kira smiled as poor Athrun snuck to one of the chair.Everybody chuckled as they looked at the embarassed Athrun

"Anyways as I was saying your challenge will be fixing a meal for the princess it will first be judge by these Gentlemen here"Kira said looking at the two blonde sitting behind Kira."Sir Mwu La Flaga and Sir Raw La Cruzé if the meal you have prepared will past, it will be presented to our beloved Princess Cagalli and if doesnt pass you will be dismissed in this premises .I must tell you that these two fine men have a very sensitive taste for food. no ordinary cuisine will past them. I am giving you one day to think of cuisine and method of cooking and tommorow ,all of you thirty-six candidates will be brought to the royal Kitchen where you will prepare your meal.All of you may start to look for recipes gentlemen the royal Library is open for all of you..."KIra said as one of them asked a question

"Kira-sama..where is the royal Library located?"He asked

"It is up to you..remeber this is still a part of the challenge.."Kira said grinning naughtily "_a way filled with purity and peace pass through it and you will see what you seek, the Royal library_.. this is the clue I will be giving you "

"Awww"they sighed and went to go look for the royal library and try to crack the riddle

**At the horse ranch**

"hey Cags...what do you think of the candidates?find _anyone_ you like?"Lacus asked out of the blue

"huh?"Cagalli blushed

"come on tell me..I wont tell anybody else.. just between me and you.."Lacus said brushing her horse's fur

"well...uh..."Cagalli stammered

"is it a _prince_ among them ?"Lacus asked walking to Cagalli who was sitting on the hay

"I dont like anybody inparticular"Cagalli lowered her head to hide her blush but the truth is she already started to like _someone_

"let me think..."Lacus patted her index finger on her cheeks and started thinking of the faces of the candidates "is it the purple haired guy?"Lacus asked

"nah-ah...I dont like him to flirty over me plus he is so show off"

"then how about the brunette guy?"

"I dont recall any brunette there?unless your talking about my brother Kira,Lacus..your knight in shining armor."Cagalli said as a naughty smile escaped her lips while Lacus blushed madly upon hearing Kira's name

"hey!he's not my prince..."Lacus retorted

"haha..got yah there.."Cagalli giggled

"thats not funny Cags.."Lacus said"anyways...you dont like any of them?even just one?"

"nope..."

"really? how about the blonde or the platinum haired guy?"Lacus said

"like I said I dont like any of them"Cagalli said standing up and walking to her white horse

"then how about the candidate I just had a talk with...i think his name was Justin.how about him?"Lacus asked while cagalli turned a little pale"no?"Cagalli nodded

"then how about the midnight blue haired prince?"Lacus said upon hearing that Cagalli stopped dead on her tracks

"you like him do you?"Lacus said walking in front of her and looked at her face"heyy...you blushing!"Lacus teased"so you do like him! I thought you didnt like anyone inparticular!"

Cagalli wasnt able to speak she bit her lower lip and lowered her head

"I think his name was Athrun Zala...the Prince of our neighboring country in the northeast?"Lacus said smiling"am I right Princess Cagalli?"lacus said looking at Cagalli, who's action is still the same

"Cagalli?"Lacus wave her hand infront of the stunned princess"Cagalli?hello?"

"uh-yeah!"Cagalli looked at Lacus

"Athrun..."Lacus teased

"cut it out Lacus!"Cagalli said hiding her blush walking past Lacus to ride on her white horse while Lacus smiled

**Flashback**

"_Again...step close...step..."Athrun said before turning her and smiling at her"you did well Princess..."Athrun said_

_"uh-ah..thank you Prince Athrun.."Cagalli said slightly blushing_

_"it was a pleasure to be able to dance with your Princess...I should be the one thanking..."Athrun said_

**End of Flashback**

**Back in the palace**

"where is the library?"Athrun said to himself walking around the palace"a way filled with purity and peace pass through it and you will see what you seek, the Royal library"Athrun thought"thats the only clue Kira gave us.."Athrun looked at the window and saw a garden filled with white roses 'a way filled with purity and peace..'

**Flashback**

_"Mother, why do you like white lilies so much?"Ask the little Athrun_

_"oh..my prince..."Athrun's mother smiled_

_"pls tell me."little Athrun said walking to his blue haired mother"pls tell me why you like them so much"_

_Leonore,his mother smiled and ruffled his silky blue hair_

_"and why do you ask my son?"Leonore said_

_"because I see you smile and I like it"Athrun smiled as his mother chuckled_

_"because your father, the king always gives me white lilies and white symbolizes purity and peace...thats why I like it"Leonore said smiling at him_

_"Purity and peace?..."little Athrun said_

_"yes"_

**End of Flashback**

'thats it! _purity and peace_ is the garden itself..and there should be a path there too.'Athrun ran down and headed to the garden he saw, the garden was filled with different white flowers it was peaceful and quiet just as he thought.He carfeully looked for a path and saw it , he followed the path and it led him to the place he was looking, the Royal Library.he opened the door and saw Dearka and Yzak in there already searching through different books but they werent the only one there . There were also 6 more candidates who had already crack the riddle.

"yoh Athrun.."Dearka said waving at him while Yzak kept on jotting down notes

"hey!..where's the recipe section?"Athrun asked looking at Dearka

"go up to the second floor look for the 3rd rack from the window. the recipe books are found at the upperleft corner of that rack then some other recipes are found at the third floor near the painting of the princess family its the fourth rack from that painting lower left corner..got it?"Dearka said smiling at him

"your really gonna cook?"Athrun asked

"yeah..besides I wanna impress Lady Haww"Dearka said with sparkling eyes" my only goddess"

"then why the heck did you guys go here on the first place"

"because my mother wanted to and my Father said he will never acknowledge me as his son if I dont enter. then when my sister found out about it and threatened me that she will kill herself I didnt enter..."Dearka said sighing

"you have one weird family Dearka..anyways Im going to look for it now thanks!"Athrun said walking to the stairs

"he actually got all the directions?"Dearka said

"huh?"yzak looked at him and went back to jotting down notes

**at Yunna's state**..

"Darn..where is that place anyway.."Yunna mumbled walking around staring at the garden"purity eh?"Yunna looked at the flowers "nah..those flowers arent pure.."still Yunna didnt get it ,his eyes were close to the answer but his brain was too still far from it..I guess the riddle that was easy was to hard for his itsy bitsy tiny brain. He continued to walk around the palace and overheard two of his co-candidates talking about it trying to figure out the riddle...

"Purity...and peace...signifies the color white.."said the guy with glasses

"yeah...and I remember I saw a garden filled with white flowers just a while ago..lets go Ishida"the other said running downstairs

"thats it the garden I saw a while ago! Yunna Roma Seiran your such a genius!"Yunna said to himself running down the stairs as well_.(sweatdrops)_

after 15 minutes almost the thirty-six candidates were roaming around the library searching for recipe that would past the judges taste.

**The next day**

Everyone woke up an hour earlier than the usual they went to the Royal Kitchen and saw different vegetable, meats,fishes and spices set on the left side and on the other side was the cooking table where different utensils were laid

"I see your all here"Kira said "all the ingredients that you may need are here..after picking all your ingredients you may start cooking your food right away.the challenge will end at exactly Lunchtime and it will be served to the judges and May I remind you the Princess, the judge and I will be watching you guys."KIra said as all the condidates faces lit up well almost everyone when they heard Cagalli would be watching except Yzak and Dearka who seemed to be thinking of someone else.

"Kira do you mind if Mirr,Shiho and Lacus watch too?"Cagalli asked

"s-sure..."Kira said blushing when he heard Lacus' name

"thanks! My dear Candidates! I wish you all good luck! Do your best "Cagalli said smiling at them

'Lady Mirrialia is going to watch!'Dearka thought smiling widely 'my goddess is going to watch!oh joy!'

'My love...Lady Shiho is watching..Its time to show the Joules specialty in cooking'Yzak smirked happily

"All right...everybody choose your ingredients and startcooking! good luck everybody!"Kira said as the challenge officially start

**_During the cooking hours_**

Athrun was concentrated on cutting his ingredients until he looked at the side where Kira and the others were watching. He saw Cagalli talking to her friends and she was wearing the necklace.

"is she Kari?"Athrun thought as he continue to look at Cagalli, who was laughing

after another minute he went back in cooking and thats when Cagalli looked at the candidates and eyed a certain bluehaired guy

"Ran?"Cagalli mumbled

"did you say anything Cagali?"Shiho asked looking at the blonde

"huh?uh..no nothing"Cagalli said smiling at her'I thought I heard someone call me'

"Oh I forgot to get ginger"Athrun thought. He went to the left side to get his missing ingredients. while he was away the guy infront of him notice he was gone and this was his chance. he carefully snuck to Athrun's table and put something on the boiling water that Athrun was boiling .

"This will bring him down"He smiled evily and went back to his work

Apparently, no one among the candidates nor the judges and Kira were paying attention to the candidates that moment so no one was the witness or maybe there was.

* * *

**and that concludes this chapter.I hope you liked it.I wonder what will happen to Athruns food.Lets hope it would still pass!Pls send a review! love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Joined Pinkies...**

**Freyris**

**Chapter 7:goodbye?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEED/DESTINY characters**

**woot! let see what happens in this chappie!Thanks for the reviews hope you like this chappie love you guys! send some review please!**

**1st note: OCC-ness**

**2nd note: My grammar still sucks!**

**3rd note: Sorry for the so so late Update!**

**4th note: "..." characters speaking '...' Characters thoughts**

**and now on with the show...

* * *

**

_"Oh I forgot to get ginger"Athrun thought. He went to the left side to get his missing ingredients. while he was away the guy infront of him notice he was gone and this was his chance. he carefully snuck to Athrun's table and put something on the boiling water that Athrun was boiling ._

_"This will bring him down"He smiled evily and went back to his work_

Athrun smiled as he grab the best looking ginger.he went back to his working place without noticing anything wrong.The guy in front of him smirked evily as He notice that Athrun didnt notice that he put something in his boiling water.The thing he put will change the taste of the food he will prepare no matter how good it taste.Poor Athrun still didnt notice, half his mind was still wondering about the necklace he saw in the Princess' room and the other half is focusing on cooking.

'That idiot he still didnt notice it hahahah'

"slice the ginger and put it in the boiling water together with the others"Athrun whispered to himself as he place it all in the water

'that taste would only last good for a few more hours...and when he serves it to the judges it would taste like its been rotten for hundreds of years'

"oh Mark can I borrow your salt?"Athrun asked the guy in front of him

"huh?Salt? Yeah sure..here.."Mark said smiling at him

"thanks.."Athrun said

Time was quickly running out. The Candidates were doing their final touches in their dishes. The Kitchen was filled with different delicious smelling food. Athrun tasted his dish and made sure it would past.

'Just a few more minutes and the tablet will take effect'Mark though evily as he glanced at his watched

"All right minna time is up pls place your dishes in the table representing your number and step out for a while "Kira said as the candidates followed.Athrun placed his exquisite dish on the table ,infront of his number,number 14 and went out hoping it would pass.But will it pass especially now that his food contains something in it that he didnt notice the whole time?

**Out side the Royal Kitchen**

"I hope the dish we made passes the test"Athrun said as Dearka and Yzak looked at him

"Me too. I cant live without seeing My goddes now.."Dearka said looking at the Kitchen door then to Yzak who seemed to be dazed

"i just notice Yzak doesnt yell at you now Dearka "Athrun said

"Yeah ever since he saw Lady Hanenfuss!"Dearka said emphasizing Shiho's name

"huh? anyone called ?"Yzak said looking at his two friends

"no..we were just talking Yzak.."Dearka said

"kay.."Yzak said as he went back to day dreaming

"Hey did anyone say Lady Shiho Hanenfuss!"One of the candidate said standing up

"I think you said it too loud Dearka.."Athrun whispered to his blonde friend

"yeah..."Dearka said

"whoever said that. No one can take Lady shiho from me and also Princess Cagalli.I love them both and no one will win exept me!"He yelled" Princess Cagalli is Mine!"he yelled as the others just rolled their eyes"Lady Shiho is Mine!"he yelled this time no one listened to him execept for one platinum haired dude..

"What did you say, Shorty?"Yzak said standing up

"what ?you got any problem with what I said...whitey?"the guy said

"whitey?...You chose the wrong person to call whitey bud.."Yzak said rolling his sleeves

"Yzak cut it out!"Dearka said pulling Yzak

"You too...Monty!"the other candidate said pulling the shorty out

upon pulling both men out of the supposed to be fight the Door opened revealing Kira

"all of you may come in now for the announcement of those who past.."Kira said looking at Athrun then to the others

"Kira...how did the food tasting go.."Athrun asked as Kira shooked his head.."its..alright.."Kira walkd a head of him

'what's up with him?'Athrun thought as he went to his place

"Everybody, I have the final list of those who pass this cooking challenge.Those who will called please take a seat here"KIra said pointing at the seats near him "and those who will not be called will stay on his place and will later on be dismissed."He said looking at the list of the candidate who past

"Dearka Elsman..."

"yes!"Dearka yelled lookig at Mirr who, at the same thime was looking at him

"Marky Eigenman"

"oh yeah!"

"Yzak Joule"

"hmph.."

"Monty Jordan II"

"great!"

"Prince Yunna Roma Seiran.."

"Im soooo good!"Yunna yelled

and so the calling of the Candidates who pass continued

"and the last one...Mark Leiber"Kira said looking at the ten(10) candidates left who hasnt taken their seat...and among those 10 included 2 Prince...a Prince from a country a little far from them and a Prince that came from their neighboring country in the northeast, yes, the prince that the Princess started to like Prince Athrun Zala..

'I didnt pass?'Athrun kept on repearting on his mind

"Cagalli!..Prince Athrun didnt pass!"Lacus whispered to Cagalli who seemed a little shocked"Cagalli?"

"he didnt pass..."Cagalli mumbled..

Soon Athrun had a short talk with Kira...

"Athrun what the heck did you do to your dish!"Kira asked

"why?"Poor Athrun still didnt know what the

"your dish tasted like its rotten for hundred of years!"Kira said

"what?"Athrun was surprised"Look when I tasted it, It was great! How come it would taste bad?"Athrun asked

"I dont know but Im so sorry that you couldnt pass..."Kira said

"I guess I'll face the fact that I wasnt meant for this..."Athrun said sadly

"Prince Athrun your carriage awaits you..."the guard said

"Alright..Thanks for all Kira...see you next time.."Athrun said walking away, heading for his carriage

"see you.."Kira said

* * *

**I hope you like this chappie, though its sucks to see Athrun go...But I Have plans for him and Cagalli as well as the rest fo the casts...Pls send a review minna Love yah guys! I guess its ta-taa for now..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Joined Pinkies...**

**Freyris**

**Chapter 8:Lonely without you**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEED/DESTINY characters**

**woot! let see what happens in this chappie!Thanks for the reviews hope you like this chappie love you guys! send some review please!Much more surprises are instore in this chappie!**

**1st note: OOC-ness**

**2nd note: My grammar still sucks!**

**3rd note: Sorry for the so so late Update!I was to busy eheh**

**4th note: "..." characters speaking '...' Characters thoughts**

**5th note: IMPORTANT : I had some slight mistakes eheh If you guys remember in Chap 2, I mention Yunna is from the northern east while in the previous chaps I mention Athrun is also from the northern east country,Im gonna make it clear here Yunna was supposed to be from the west not from the east eheh sorry about that although its a small mistake it can make a huge misunderstanding **

**Hontouni Gomenasai minna-san (apologetic bow)**

**and now on with the show...

* * *

**

Athrun sadly entered his room and threw his bags and luggage on the floor.

'I wonder...what happend ..Im sure it tasted great...'Athrun wondered walking to his window.'Cagalli...I guess she's not Kari...she only has the same necklace...but definetly not her'Athrun said to himself

Knock. Knock

"yes? come in"Athrun said still his eyes fixed on the scenery outside

"Athrun...honey.."A sweet voice said

"Oh..mother..."Athrun looked at the middle aged lady with the same features as he had. Blue hair, emerald green eyes"I..Im sorry..I wasnt able to pass..."Athrun hugged his mother

"Its okay...my dear prince..Its okay.."Leonore said stroking his blue hair"Tell me what happend"

Athrun told her everything he had done so far in the palace except for some personal things like when he entered the Princess' room without permission and his uncontrollable blushing when he is talking to her.

"I see..Its alright..I'll just tell your father..."Leonore said as his son nodded and left his room

* * *

Cagalli sat sadly on her bed playing some waltz music.She wouldnt talk nor walk around the palace.She didnt feel like it.even if Kira let the Candidates have a day to rest for a while since they have been completing and competing with the challenges for almost a week now.She stood up and started dancing waltz along with the music alone. She tried thinking that she was dancing with _someone_.Swaying smoothly from left to right, her feet followed to rhythm of step,close,step and she smiled at herself. 

"well I guess the princess still knows how to dance..."

"huh?"Cagalli turned around only to find his brother on the door with Lacus,her best friend

"Hi Cagalli..."Lacus giggled

"You didnt see anything right?"Cagalli asked blushing in embarassment

"we saw you dance...wonderfully"Lacus said walking to her

"Have you guys ever heard of the word 'knock'?"

"we knocked a million times but no one answered so Kira-sama and me entered in since you didnt lock your door"Lacus explained

"then how come I didnt hear you knock?"Cagalli said sitting on the side of her bed

"music.too.loud?"Kira said rubbing his poor ear

"sorry.."Cagalli said lowering the volume of her radio

"Dont you even get deaf from that high volume?"Kira asked

"nope"Cagalli plainly replied while Kira jawdropped

"Or were you thinking of something?"Lacus said

"umm..no..no I was just wondering..if..if...uh nevermind"Cagalli said sitting back on her bed

"is there anything wrong Cags?"Lacus asked sitting beside her while Kira silently left his sisters room knowing the two girls are going to have a girl to girl talk about someone erhmm I mean something.

**Outside the Garden**

"Oh Kira!"Dearka waved at him

"yup..."Kira walked to him noticing his platinum friend dazed and looking at the bushes with flowers blankly"whats up with Yzak?"he asked pointing at him

"Ohh...a pretty butterfly so beautiful!"Yzak said looking like an idiot for some reasons.He sounded like a little girl fond of a pretty white butterfly.

"well he got rejected by Lady Hanenfuss while I got along with Lady Haww"Dearka explained

"Hey Yzak you can chase the butterfly if you want to "Dearka said mocking Yzak

"IDIOT IM NOT A FOOL TO DO THAT!"Yzak snapped back yelling at Dearka while Kira chuckled.Yzak stood up glaring at Dearka

"Run Kira!"Dearka said running away from his platinum friend who was about to explode any minute **

* * *

**

"Should I tell Kira-sama about what I have?"the green-haired guy said talking to a red-haired guy 

"I guess...I mean its unfair right for him ,he tried his best while somebody was ploying something like that...Mark deserves to be the one dissmissed right Nicol?"

"Yeah, your right..Rusty"Nicol,the green haired candidate nodded and stood up"Lets go look for Kira-sama"

* * *

Kira sat at his seat staring at his picture with his sister and 2 other people, a pinkhaired girl and blue haired little boy it was a picture taken when they were little.He smiled at it remebering how they all met. 

_Childhood flashback-_

_"hahah you cant catch me sis,I'm way to faster than you!"Kira yelled running away from his sister with her green ribbon._

_"Mou! Give me back my Ribbon Kira!"yelled the young blonde puffing her cheeks in anger_

_"Catch me first!"Kira yelled back waving the ribbon in the air_

_"Kira!"Cagalli ran after him dragging her green dress, but even thought she was she was enjoying having fun with her brother soon enough she was able to catch up with him and grab back her ribbon"Hah! told yah Im a good runner!"Cagalli smirked as she tied her hair in pony_

_"okay,Princesses can run"Kira admitted patting her had like a cat_

_"Stop it!Im no cat!"Cagalli said pushing Kira's hand of her head_

_"Kira-sama,Cagalli-sama!"Mana called out to them telling them to come to her_

_"Lets go!"Cagalli smiled and ran with Kira hand in hand_

_"Cagalli-sama,Kira-sama you have some new playmates!"Mana said smiling at the 2 little kids about their age,a blue-haired boy and pink haired girl namely Athrun Zala a prince or the northerneast country and Lacus, a princess of their neighboring country on the north._

_"hi!"chirped a happy Lacus_

_"Hello"Athrun shyly said looking at the siblings_

_"Hello"Cagalli approached them both and smiled at them"Lets play ne?"Cagalli offered both a hand while Athrun and Lacus nodded and smiled at them._

_"Lets go!"Kira yelled started to run"Lets play tag!"they nodded and laughed as they continued playing_

_End of Flashback_

Kira smiled again remembering the moments they all shared together 'Athrun...lacus? that means they knew each other before...'Kira thought,he probably forgot it

* * *

"You know I remember something when I first met you Lacus"Cagalli giggled 

"What?"Lacus smiled

"when you rolled down the hill followed by Kira hahah and unfortunately Kira rolled faster than you and so you ended up landing on him"Cagalli laughed while Lacus giggled

"haha your right I felt really dizzy after that "Lacus laughed"but you know I remember we were with another person..."Lacus said

"hmm not that you mention it I kinda remembered _someone_ too...I thinks his name started with letter _A_"Cagalli putted a finger on her cheeks and thought"Im not good in remembering names.."(hehe forgetting poor Athrun)

"A...Az..As..no"Lacus thought'he was a prince too.'Lacus thought then his faced flashed in her mind"Athrun!"Lacus looked at Cagalli

* * *

"Kira-sama are you here?"Nicol knocked at his study room 

"Yes?please come in"Kira looked at the door opened revealing a green haired candidate"Oh..Nicol..right?"

"Yes.."Nicol nodded closing the door behind him

"Is there anything you want Nicol?"Kira said setting aside some papers"Take a seat"

"uh..actually yes,sir..."Nicol said taking a seat infront of Kira's desk

"What is it Nicol"Kira asked looking at him

"um.."Nicol hesistated at first but then spoke again"Its about Prince Athrun's dish"

* * *

"Athrun was the other boy with us?"Cagalli asked her pink haired friend who nodded smiling"and you and me knew Athrun since we were kids?" 

"yeah..it looks like we forgot about him though ehehe"Lacus laughed"Only Kira-sama was able to remember him..."Lacus explained

'Ran?'Cagalli touched the necklace around her

**At Athrun's room**

Athrun stared at the pictrue frame he was holding, a picture of him when he was a child and a _little girl_ about his age smiling widely.He smiled at it as his thoughts fly to Kari..

* * *

**and this concludes todays chappie! hope you like this chappie! Its been 2 months since I've updated go-me! I was busy with the other fics ehehe but still I hope you guys like it! if you have any question feel free to ask and tell me how this chappie go ne?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Joined Pinkies...**

**Freyris**

**Chapter 9:His return**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEED/DESTINY characters**

**waa! sorry guys but Starting from next week I wont be able to updated too much coz Schools is starting.Im going to have so little time to publish chappies!gomenasaii!BTW thanks for the reviews**

**1st note: OOC-ness**

**2nd note: Forgive my grammar and my jumbled/misspelled word :D**

**3rd note: "..." characters speaking '...' Characters thoughts**

**and now enjoy the show!...

* * *

**

"What is it Nicol"Kira asked looking at him

"um.."Nicol hesistated at first but then spoke again"Its about Prince Athrun's dish..."

"what about prince Athrun's dish"Kira asked getting interested in the topic

"Well During the competition I saw something"

"what do you mean?"

"well..uh I accidentally saw Mark put something in his broth"

"what is this _'something'_ Nicol?"

"um..uh.."Nicol stammered

"well?what is that something"

"I didnt see it clearly but I think it was a capsule or a tablet Kira-sama"

"and you say Mark Leiber was the one who putted it?Are you sure about this"

"Yes,Kira-sama...I am not the kind of person who makes up lies and things such as this"Nicol said sincerely

"Very well...I will see to it that Mark Leiber be dismissed immediately in this premises and Prince Athrun back in this competition...you may go now,Nicol"Kira said getting a piece of paper and a pen while Nicol stood up from his chair"and Nicol,thank you for you honest explanation"

"It was nothing Kira-sama,I just cant help competing with a cheater thats all"Nicol smirked

"I see you have some quite of attitude there"Kira chuckled

* * *

"Athrun,my prince,your father calls for you"Leonore said "He wants to introduce to you a fine young lady"she smiled"Im sure you'll like her" 

"huh?"

Patrick,the King ,his father came to him but he was not alone he was with a young lady about his age or maybe a year younger than him

"My dear Prince...allow me to introduce to you Princess Meer"

"It is an honor to be able to meet his highness,Prince Athrun"Meer said bowing slightly

"uh..yeah..honor,Princess Meer"Athrun said absently still his thoughts are preoccupied by Cagalli,Kari and the heart shaped necklace he saw in the princess room

As Meer moved her pink curly locks,it revealed a necklace with heart shaped pendant with a pink gem in the middle it was far different from Kari but still it caught Athrun's attention

"Wait"Athrun looked at the necklace that was around princess Meer neck.

"oh..."

"Who gave you this?"Athrun asked suddenly,scaring poor Meer

"uh..I..ah,Its a gift from a friend of mine...it has been a long time though"Meer smiled a little

"Kari?"Athrun suddenly blurted out suddenly

"excuse me?"Meer looked at him with a wierd look"Kari?"

"no..no sorry,I ah just need some rest for a while Im not feeling well,you see..forgive me father,mother..excuse me Princess Meer"Athrun said as he slowly walked away from them.Leonore looked worriedly at her son.he never acted this way infront of a lady,such as the Princess

"excuse our princes rudeness,Princess Meer,you see,he has just arrive back from the central country,regarding Princess Cagalli's events"Patrick said looking at Meer

"Its okay your higness,I can see the prince is quite exhausted...from all the competitions which my cousin has also been participating"Meer said smiling at her(lol her cousin is Yunna)

"I see"Patrick nodded

**

* * *

**

Cagalli sighed once again,once more she was alone in her room,Princess Lacus,her best friend had left to take a rest,Lady Shiho and Lady Mirr were also unavailabe to keep her company also her brother who was busy writing and talking to someone.Cagalli silently walked to the side table near the window and touched the music box,she winded it up and it played a sweet melody.she stared at the small mannequins that were dancing along with the music,turning around and around,altough it looked simple and still,she can imagine them dancing beautifully swaying along the music.

"Athrun..."Cagalli absently mumbled

_**Flashback**_

_"uh...Princess do mind to take dance with me?"Athrun asked giving a small bow_

_"uh...I dont know how to dance the waltz Prince Athrun.."Cagalli said softly_

_"dont worry hime...I'll try my best to teach you...now may I ask once again if you care to dance with me?"Athrun said bowing in a gentleman manner and offering his had which Cagalli took...Athrun led himself and the princess to the dance floor and slowly dance with grace with the continuously flowing waltz music..._

_"Step...close. step close.. I guess your getting the hang of it Hime..."Athrun said smiling at her which made Cagalli flush red a little she tried to look away so that Athrun would not notice it but he noticed it before she looked away...for some reason that blush looked familiar...they dance freely along with the music and Cagalli was learning quickly_

_"Again...step close...step..."Athrun said before turning her and smiling at her"you did well Princess..."Athrun said_

_"uh-ah..thank you Prince Athrun.."Cagalli said slightly blushing_

_"it was a pleasure to be able to dance with your Princess...I should be the one thanking..."Athrun said_

_**End of Flashback**_

She smiled a little and touched her pendant.

* * *

"Very well Mr.Leiber?"Kira looked at Mark seriously"I have fully explained the rules of this competion that no,such as the thing you put in the other candidate is allowed here!You all have to compete fair and square" 

"My dearest apology,Kira-sama"Mark said shooking his head

"immediate dismissal shall be your consequence,by tomorrow morning,you are needed to leave this place...Im sorry to sat this but you have broken the rules"Kira looked at him,who just shook his head"I have already sent a letter to Prince Athrun telling him to come back in exchange of you and I shall inform the princess about this,you may go and take a rest now Mark"

"Hai..."Mark said sadly

* * *

"excuse me Prince Athrun, you have a letter from the central country"the maid said handing him a letter 

"eh?from the central country?"Athrun looked at the letter then to the maid who gave him the letter

"hai,a messenger came by and told me to give this to you,my lord"

"I see,thank you,Mayu"Athrun said opening the letter

"Eh?"Athrun looked at words written in the letter"I-I what!"Athrun was filled with joy he was going back to the central country,Oh joy!"Mother,Father"Athrun quickly ran to his parents,altough it was unusual to see a prince running frantically.

"Athrun,what are you doing?"his father yelled looking at his panting prince.

"What is it My prince?"Leonore walked towards his prince

Athrun smiled like a five year old boy and showed the letter from Kira to his parents

"Is this true?"Patrick looked at Athrun then to letter then to Athrun again

"Oh my!"Leonore smiled at him and hugged him

* * *

"Cagalli?"Kira knocked on her door"Cagalli,I have something important to tell you.Cagalli?"Still no one responded.Kira got worried and twist her door knob, surprised it was not locked"Cagalli?"Kira looked inside her room only to find the Princess sleeping while listening to the music box.He smiled and close the door silently avoiding to wake the blonde coz if he did,the castle might not withstand Cagalli tormentful yelling or her voice booming against the palace walls.'I guess I can tell her tomorrow when Athrun is here'Kira said walking away from her room 

'Is he gone?'Cagalli opened her eyes a little and looked around scanning if Kira was still at the door'yes,operation pretend asleep is complete'Cagalli said to herself as she brought out her DS gameboy out of nowhere and started playing.

* * *

The next day,Athrun arrive quite early as expected,Kira was still in his Pj's when he arrive.Mana offered Athrun with some early breakfast.Dearka was already awake and was wandering along the large foyer with Yzak,who was still yawning 

"why the hell am I being dragged along by you here again ?"Yzak asked for the millionth time

"Because I heard Lady Shiho and Lady Mirr usually stay there in the garden every morning while waiting for Princess Cagalli and Princess Lacus,who know we might see them"Dearka said putting his hands at the back of his head while Yzak grunted remembering how Shiho ignored him.

"I dont even want to show my face to her..."Yzak said turning around and walking back"see ya Dearka...Im going back to bed Im not joining you and your stupid ideas"Yzak said but then Dearka pulled him by his collar at the back"ack!"

"Target is insight"Dearka said victoriously as he finally see the two Ladies in the garden chatting while they wait for their two other friends who are still in bed(_they're early birds i'd say)._Dearka walked closer to them so that he could hear what they were talking about while poor yzak was being dragged along.

"Hey Mirr,I heard from your father that your going to meet your fiancé some time this month?"Shiho asked while Dearka felt like falling apart to a thousand pieces after hearing the _'fiancé'_ thing .

"yeah...I guess but my father said he was attending something ..I really dont know yet..but also there was a possibility that I will marry Tolle if he dosent come back...its pretty weird "Mirr said looking at the butterfly flying across them.

"I see same as me.hey what do you think of the blonde guy who talked to you yesterday?"Shiho suddenly asked

"well...I dont know his hair..was like the-I-defy-the-gravity thing.I dont know,I didnt seem to get along with him much."

Yzak muffled his laughter as he saw Dearkas face"Got along yeah right!"

"how bout you, what do you think of the silver haired guy,he seemed kinda...?"

"dont even ask...he looked like he's a pain in the butt so I ignored him."Shiho said

"your mean...you know that"Mirr said looking at Shiho who was giggling

this time Dearka laughed pointing at Yzak who was starting to boil"pain in the butt huh?I'll show you pain in the butt when I kick your butt!"yzak mumbled charging the ladies who still didnt notice the two lads presence,Yzak once again being pulled by Dearka on the collar which caused Yzak to stop and choke

"What the heck are you doing?"Dearka asked looking at yzak who was pissed off

"Cant you see Im gonna show her a piece of my mind!"Yzak hollered roughly

"Yzak! thats a lady!"Dearka said restraining Yzak from doing anything bad to a girl(such a gentleman?)

"bah! I dont care!"yelled back the platinum guy

"Yzak?Dearka?"a voice said from thier back said"What are you guys doing here spying on the Dukes daughters?"

"Shut up for a while Zala while I give them and Dearka a piece of...my..."Yzak trailed off and stared at Athrun"Oh My God Zala! what the hell are you doing here I thought you went back to your place?"Yzak said as Dearka let go of him

"Well..its a long story...guys..."Athrun said sighing

"anyways its good your back!"Dearka patted his back and walked away"gotta get some breakfast!"

"darn that Dearka..."Yzak mumbled and looked at Athrun then walked away while Athrun chuckled and looked at the chatting girls.

Not long enough the candidates were all scattered along the corridors wondering what the next challenge is,Mark Leiber had already left this early morning accompanied by a carriage back to his home.Kira on the otherhand was talking to Athrun fully explaining everything that happend to him.and Cagalli?well lets say she still in bed tossing her self from left to right,mumbling things and words barely inaudilbe.Lacus Mirr and Shiho tried waking her up unfortunately all their plans didnt work,they were about to give up until a small evil smile came across the pink princess lips and leaned closer to her ear whispering something which made Cagalli sit up immedaitely with a slight red tint on her cheeks.

"What!"Cagalli yelled looking around while the three of them were giggling

"wha-what did you say to her Lacus?"Shiho asked laughing

"nothing particular"lacus giggled while Mirr muffled her laughter.

"Oh! why you!"Cagalli stood up raising her fist up in the air while the three girls scrambled out of her room like little kids laughing.Cagalli stopped at the door and smiled a little.

"see you in the garden Caggy!"Shiho yelled down the corrigdor

Afternoon came and the candidates were all gathered in the garden talking to Kira as he explains the challenge. Cagalli kept on yawning while she was talking to her friends.

"are you sure about this Cagalli?I mean its Archery"Mirr asked concernly

"No biggie Mirr...an arrow wouldnt hurt them"Cagalli smiled

"but I will feel sorry for them you know..."lacus said looking at the 26 candidates left"i mean they could get hurt if your arrow hits them..."

"uh..not that you mention it I dont know what will happen if I miss the ring targets on their head!"

"Cagalli! lets start! "kira said calling the his blonde sister

"oh..I guess their going to start! Wish me luck guys,I just hope i dont hit them anywhere!"Cagalli ran to Kira dragging her dress

"good afternoon gentlemen"Cagalli said panting slightly ,greeting the candidates still she didnt notice the blue haired guy.

"get your gloves ready Cagalli,and gentlemen wear your rings!"Kira chuckled looking at them(_honestly,They look like idiots haha its better than just apples)_with the targets.

"All set Kira"Cagalli said just adjusting her shooting gloves and arm guard a little and raising her recurved bow and practiced aiming for a minute.

"do you think the princess is good at archery?"asked the young candidate to his friend

"i hope so...coz Im still too young to die you know..."the other candidate trembled

"yeah..also I still wanna see my doggie"he said as his friend gave him a wierd look

"and oh everyone I did say this challenge is for you to prove that your braveness is worthy for the princess...I forgot to tell you ,her highness is really a _badshooter_,I mean really bad"Kira smiled while everyone of them face fell and theireyes grew so wide shocked and jawdropped including Athrun and turned pale,some felt like fainting."Alright,brace yourself Candidates as this challenge starts... Now!"Kira declared as Cagalli raised her bow in position with a real arrow.first in line was shorty,Cagalli smiled naughtily and hastily released the arrow ,piercing through the wind,heading for mr.shorty.

* * *

**wahah phew finally ...till here for now lets see what happens will happen to candidates will they survive Cagalli's scary archery skills or will they survive?see you soon thanks for the reviews! love you guys!ja-ne!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Joined Pinkies...**

**Freyris**

**Chapter 10:A load of more challenges**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEED/DESTINY characters**

**1st note: OOC-ness**

**2nd note: Forgive my grammar and my jumbled/misspelled words :D**

**3rd note: sorry for updating SO late haha...school work suck hard! **

**4th note: "..." characters speaking '...' Characters thoughts**

**and now enjoy the show!...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_'Dear God...if this arrow hits me...I want you to know that I never regretted being short or being insulted a shor--'_ then the arrow just past his head missing the target,Lets say it was an inch close

"Clear!You passed"kira said

"I..wanna die"monty mumbled as he felt his legs go numb and weak

"next is Prince Yunna"Kira said reading the list

"wha-what!"Yunna exclaimed surprisedly

"now go Yunna-sama"Justin pushed him to the targeting area and saw Cagalli smile really evilly reaching for two arrows...

"Cagalli..are you sure he can dodge those two..."kira asked worriedly looking at his sister

"Lets see about that..."Cagalli smirked"Get ready Prince Yunna"Cagalli yelled raising her bow and fixing her aim...

"Oh, my goddess called me by my name"Yunna said joyfully raising one of his hand and his feet (_it looks like he's doing a ballet pose_)then two arrows quickly past him,beneath his armpits slightly tearing his clothing and the other just a few centimeters away from his nuts."e-eh?" Dearka snickered at Yunna's face,who was pale white and he was sweating badly.

"oh..he dodged it!"Cagalli remarked happily punching her fist in the air happily"how bout I do it again"after hearing those words the candidate turned more pale and backed away

"is it me or Cagalli is trying to kill the candidates?"Mirr asked as she and the other 2 girls sat on the bench near Cagalli and looking at Cagalli who looked like a little kid playing with her new found toy.

"she seems like it..."Shiho said looking at her blonde friend"if i could just borrow her bow and shoot it that oldie guy"

"Oldie guy?ohh you mean that guy.."Lacus asked pointing at Yzak, as her brownhaired friend sligltly nodded"whats the problem with him?"

"he keeps on looking at me,it feels kinda irritating"Shiho said irritately

"oh! look someone fainted!"Mirr said as she continued to watch Cagalli and the candidates next in the line now was Dearka

_'Dear Lord dont let me die!I dont wannt die! I want lady Mirr to know how much deep my feeling for her are and how much I love her!plus I still need to find Nessie for my cousin!_'Dearka prayed closing his eyes and feeling something hit his hair, moving his eyes upward he saw the arrow pierce through his blonde-hair-that-defies-the-gravity to the target.he heard Cagalli say a small whoops before freaking out.

"pfft..."Athrun suddenly muffled his laughter while some of them laughed out loud.

as the challenge continued most of them experienced after shock from Cagalli's should I say death killing skills in archery ,take it literaly, on the other hand Cagalli was quite enjoying it all the way still she hasnt hit a single ring aside from almost hitting Yunna on his nuts,Dearka hair that defies the gravity and so on.

"Second to the last candidate is Prince Athrun Zala"Kira said once again looking at his list

"eh?"after hearing his name Cagalli looked at the bluehaired guy standing calmly in the targeting area wearing the ring attached to the headband'what the hell is Athrun doing here?'

"Oh...Cagalli,sorry I forgot to tell you Athrun is back due to some unexpected events,I'll gladly explain in later,but for now just continue"Kira said softly

"fine,you better explain,Im already surprised enough"Cagalli said raising two arrows with her bow and fixing her aim'the target in his head'

'Careful Cagalli,you dont wanna hit him in the face or anywhere right!'Cagalli said to herself as she stretch her bow string breathing heavily and looking at Athruns calm face he closed his eyes and release a soft breath as he heard Cagalli let go of the bowstring making a sound and not a second more he felt something hit his target.Everyone 'ohh' as Cagalli hitted bull's eye for the first time.Cagalli squealed happily as both her arrows hit the center.Kira smiled at the bravery Athrun had showed, he clearly saw that bravery he was looking for in Athrun compared to the others.

out of the 26 Candidates 6 miraculously didnt pass due to sudden faint as Cagalli point her arrows at them and almost killing them while the half of the 20 candidates who were left were now traumatize in Archery...especially if Cagalli is the one shooting those deadly sharp killing arrows.The other half was A-okay,doing fine and good .It was really surprising only six didnt pass Cagalli's death killing archery skills,they were expecting half of them would disappear.

"Gentlemen,I am really happy that only six of you failed...I was expecting it to be a more larger number than this..."Kira said "we'll be moving on to the next challenge after 30 minutes I suggest everyone to take a rest for awhile since the next challenge will start immediate after your short break..."with that Kira left

"kira!"Cagalli ran to her twin dragging her limegreen dress on the floor

"Whats the matter sis?"Kira asked looking at Cagalli

"Tell..(pant)me (pant) Athrun (pant)back why ?"Cagalli asked catching up her breath,running around the palace looking for your brother is really tiresome."Give me a minute..."

"Oh...I get sis.."Kira smiled knowing what she will ask"We found out the somebody putted something on Athrun's dish...it was Mark who did it so inexchange Athrun came back since he was innocent and Mark left earlier this morning..."Kira explained

"how come you didnt inform me earlier?"Cagallli pouted puffing her cheeks

"You were still busy sleeping on your bed..."Kira said ruffling her blonde hair..."Just a few more days and you'll be married sis you'll be wearing a beautiful wedding gown..."Kira walked away smiling at himself

"I told you before that...that I really dont like that stuff!"Cagalli yelled at him

"Whatever sis!"Kira waved his hand at Cagalli as he continued to walk'to tell you the truth I think...I found the right man for you...'

"Mou!"Cagalli turned a heel and walked the other side of Kira's direction ,she smiled as she suddenly thought of a particular someone...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"achoo!"Athrun sneezed as his platinum and blonde friend looked at him"geez I think Im going to have a cold.."Athrun said rubbing his nose

" I hope you will!"Yzak said looking at him

"hey what wrong with you?"Athrun asked looking at his boiling friend

"nothings wrong Za-"Yzak shut his loud raging mouth when Lady Shiho,Mirr ,Lacus and Cagalli suddenly pass by

Athrun smiled as he saw Cagalli glimpse and quickly look away from him

"its Lady Mirr..."Dearka said dreamingly

"its that snobbish lady..."Yzak snorted as Shiho heard him

"Why that little!"Shiho raised her fist and was about to charge Yzak luckily her friends stopped her

"Chill Shiho...just dont mind him..."Mirr said calming her brunette friend

"hmmph..."the brunette lady grunted and continued to walk,unconsciously smiling at him

After their 30 minutes break the 20 candidates were all gathered up in a large field.Not particularly Empty but a large obstacle course filled with different kinds of courses...there were some walls that you need to climb over multiple times,mud puddles and some mud ponds...and a hell lot more

"Gentlemen..I'd like to present the course that me and her highness Princess Cagalli had agreed on...the Obstacle 'hell' course"Kira said grinning as some of them face fell into a undescribable look like dearka and yzak."Cagalli, my dear sister would you do the honors in explaining the obstacle"Kira said letting Cagalli take the floor.

"My pleasure dear brother"She smiled and walked infront"Good afternoon Gentlemen, The obstacle course should take you about 2-3 hours before you finish I assume it would be 6 by the time you get to the finish line.This course should be able to determine the strength,perseverance, toughness and courage of each one of you"Cagalli smiled at them her amber eyes looking at each on of them

the candidates smiled back and looked at the courses it looks easy...that what it looks like from the outside but..think again...

"easy peasy lemon squeezy..."Yunna said grinning at Cagalli as if he was going to win easily

" You wont be saying that later on Prince Yunna... because unfortunately, I came up with a wild idea...every one of you will wear a..."Cagalli snapped her fingers as Kira walked beside her carrying a small pillow with something on top of it...they couldnt say what it was since it was covered with a piece of cloth.

"Kira.."Cagalli signaled her twin to reveal the 'secret' object he was holding

"all of you are required to wear heels..."Kira said taking over once again removing the white sheet covering the shoes...

"Heels?You mean girly shoes?"Dearka said in a faint voice

"Yes, Dearka...shoes like this...erhh allow me to rephrase that...Heels that are the same as this one, I MEAN EXACTLY LIKE THIS ONE!"Kira said smirking as they all hung their mouth open in shock, disgust and fear.

"We will start in a matter of minutes...at exactly 3 the course will start...so I suggest you kick those shoesa and boots away and put on the heels...NOW!"Cagalli said " I am deeply sorry if you men suffer pains later on, on your feets...this course isnt an ordinary one...there are some tricky courses...creatures are also wondering along the courses so be brave My,beloved candidates..."Cagalli smiled once again"May the Haumea bless and protect you through this tasks..."with that Cagalli finished

"Alright Men,kindly look under your seat...your heels are there..with your size once your done wearing and fixing it...be sure to be familiarize with how to walk...Good luck! May Haumea be with you!"Kira said smiling at them slyly

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

haha another challenge is yet again bestowed upon the candidates sorry for not updating regularly

**Preview for the next chappie**

**"Wah Woah! WTH! "**

**"My feet is already killing me"**

**"I just need to think of Cagalli...thats all I need to do to win this.."**


	11. Chapter 11

**Joined Pinkies...**

**Freyris**

**Chapter 11:A pain to love **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEED/DESTINY characters**

**1st note: OOC-ness**

**2nd note: Forgive my grammar and my jumbled/misspelled words :D**

**3rd note: sorry for updating SO late I hope you guys like this though its kinda long :) Please review after reading **

**4th note: "..." characters speaking '...' Characters thoughts**

**and now enjoy the show!...**

* * *

"aw, man this sucks" Dearka complained slipping on his new pair of orange heels and started walking, trying to get a hang of his new shoes. 

"urk!! " Yunna yelped tripping on a rock while walking with his purple heels while Everyone bursted out laughing at him. _'damn! This is too embarassing for a prince dammit! I must request for a different kind of shoes. I cant be humilated like this, not infront of everyone!_' he said to himself

The blue lad stared at the others as they try to walk properly with the heels Some tried walking while moving and swaying their butts along as they step. Kinda freaky for Athrun while the others tried to walk so slowly with their thighs glued together and their feet were quite far from each other. Honestly they looked like a letter 'Y' turned upside down.

The blue haired lad silently stood up carefully maintaining his balance. "whoa, easy Athrun..." he said to himself as he tried to walk slowly

From afar, Princess Cagalli and Prince Kira watch the candidates struggle with the shoes.

"I guess giving them the heels were a great idea sis!" Kira said looking at some of the candidates who fell on top of each other

Cagalli lightly chuckled and nodded "yeah, I was thinking the obstacle would be a little easy for them if they were wearing their normal shoes. Its better to add a _little_ _difficulty _in every thing. " She replied" I guess you should tell them its about to start"

"its seems like the words _'little difficulty'_ sounds suspicious" He looked at his twin

"Oh, just tell them to start!"

Kira nodded and approached the candidates "Alright men, time is up!"

"Wah woah! WTH!!" the young candidate said tripping infront of Kira

Kira slapped his forehead "aya-yay-yayay" he sighed as the young man gave an apologetic bow and walked off slowly." As I were saying, the challenge is about to start. All candidates should start in their proper places and wait for my signal to go"

Cagalli walked to Kira's side and smiled at the candidates "I pray for your safety my dear candidates. May the Haumea guide you"

"now that the princess had given her blessings, gentlemen get ready"Kira commanded

"W-wait!!"Cagalli said stopping the gentlemen

"what is it now sis??" Kira asked looking at his blonde twin

" I just remembered I hid 15 jade roses inside the course, I forgot to mention this earlier but before you guys leave and finish the course, I must remind you that the each candidates will require 1 each. when you reach the end you will have to show this to me, the jade rose would represent your loyalty and determination in finding the flower for me. Also this would be your ticket to pass this test." Cagalli said clasping her fingers

"but there are only 15 roses and we're 20 men, your highness" Athrun said looking at her

"That is correct Prince Athrun "Cagalli smiled at him "This means 15 candidates will have to past this challenge. Im afraid the wedding date is nearing, the council had adviced me to hurry up with the challenges, Im afraid. "She said lowering her head " I am deeply sorry for the 5 candidates who will be dismissed later" She said sadly, bowing her head

"Raise your head Princess Cagalli" Dearka said "you dont have to apologize, your highness"

"Yeah!"the others chorus

"Being able to compete for your love is enough for us hime-sama" the others said smiling at her

Cagalli raised her head and smiled at them. "T-thank you. my dear candidates" she said wiping a few tears forming in the her corner of eyes

"So its understood then. Gentlemen, I will remind you again creatures are lurking in this course. It may seem to be an easy task but it isnt" Kira warned them "Well then...you may start!" He declared

As on as Kira declared the start each of them entered swiftly but cautious although some of them immediately tripped as soon as they started walking.

Athrun ran cautiously to the first obstacle, a brick wall. He looked at it and smirk "this one is pretty easy" he jumped over the wall easly since it wasnt too high "hah! that wa--"Athrun gasped and jawdropped as soon as he faced another brick wall but this time higher. why didnt he notice it? he sighed and tried to climb to the otherside with his heels on. But the wall was a little slippery due to the moss that were sticking and growning on the wall. "how the hell am i suppose to find the rose at this state"

Yunna on the other hand walked strait from the start "gah!" he yelled as he almost tripped for the tenth time "damn shoes!!" he cursed them

"ngeee"

"huh? wha ?" he unsheath his sword and looked around and found a goblin behind him smirking evily at him

"wha-what the hell?" Yunna fell back and started at the creature"what in the world are you!!"

"ngee ngee!!"the goblin said walking towards him grinning

"waahhh!! no NO!!"Yunna yelled crawling away immediately on the ground while the goblin ran to him and grabbed the end of his pants

as the battle continued each of the candidates struggled . At times you would hear battle wails and such while some plain yells of getting scared.

Cagalli sat on tha chair sipping tea with her brother as they stare at the end of the course

"arent you a little getting overboard with the challenges Cagalli?" Kira asked as he hear another scream from the course**(ah, music to my ears hehe :P)**

Cagalli took another sip and set her cup down on the table" I guess not dear brother." she said " You **ARE **looking for a **RIGHTFUL** man for me are you not? A man who posses strength, wisdom, gentleness,love, and bravery A man who is capable of protecting me and being by my side, serving the country for a better future?A man who ---"

"Alright I get it "Kira said cutting her off and sighed _'she has a point'_ "but putting goblins and other creatures...? Where the hell did you get those?"

Cagalli smirked " That, my brother is the magic of the item that Professor Dullandal has prepared for me..."

"and what is that?" Kira asked suspiciously

"its a se-c-ret!" Cagalli winked at him and pursued drinking her tea

**Back to the candidates**

Athrun let a breath of relief out as he crossed over the last wall..."geez!! climbing those walls made me tired enough..." Athrun said walking with ease. Thankfully he got a hang of the heels though his feet were starting to kill him. "shit.." he mumbled as he stared at the course he walked into. Yet, another set of walls but this time he has to go under the first wall then on the second wall he must go over then under then over.

"Remind me later to kill Kira..." Athrun muttured to himself as he went under the hole on the wall. "I just need to think of Cagalli...thats all I need to do to finish this course and win this.."he said to himself

"dammit!! when will this mud path ever end!!Dearka complained as he continued to crawl on the muddy path. He has been crawling there for about 25 minutes already. "aha!! finally the end!" Dearka smiled in relief as he reached the end and stood up but then his face fell immediately..."nooo! another mud path!!" the tanned blonde pulled his hair in frustration and mumbled a few curses. This time he isnt gonna crawl. He is gonna walk with his orange heels "oh Lady Mirr give me strength" he sighed and continued his course "My feet are already killing me!" he complained looking at his sinking feet.He tried to move his feet but failed, it was kinda stuck. In the end of trying to pull his feet out of the mud, he lost his balance and fell face first on the mud thus creating a chocolate monster look-a-like.

Yzak as well was having a hard time crossing the small river. He wanted to swim to cross the river but Unfortunately, piranas were swimming in it. The only way to cross the river was the small steps of rocks. He hopped on one rock the to the other while holding his heels on his hands.Finally, he reached the last rock...and slipped.

Cagalli stared at her golden pocket watch just an hour left and still no one hasnt come out of the course yet. "Maybe I was too harsh...I did asked Professor Dullandal to put creatures that may be highly dangerous" She said to herself loud enough to let Kira hear it.

"You mean like a baby Dragon sis?" Kira asked pointing out a small dragon flying around the course while a young man was holding on his dear life on the dragons tail.

"D-Dragon??" Cagalli yelled, shocked at what had appeared before her eyes.

Then the baby dragon flew down, back inside the course. Cagalli stood on her place still stunned by what she saw. While Kira just stared at her.

**Back to Yunna**

"H-here...I will give you this gold watch...You give me that jade rose " Yunna said playing bargain games with a group of goblins

"No no ngee... Flower give by magical lady ngee ngee no watch" the green goblin said refusing the purple mongkeys offer and glaring at him with his devlish eyes

'sides(besides), we have goldy watchie ngee" the other goblin said showing his rolex and swiss branded gold watches

Yunna sighed in defeat as he was tightly roped by the happy-go-lucky goblins "okay..what do I need to do to get that jade rose?"

the goblins thought..."hmm..we play..."he said "we play egg game..."

"the egg game..? wazzat?" Yunna asked

"its like this.." the leader of the the goblins snapped his fingers and his fellow goblins came and stood beside him "we play egg game with mogkey..."he pointed at Yunna "okay guys...we show him first how we play egg" he said as the others nodded "uhhmm animal okay? ngee"

"bat!" the leader said then looked at the next goblin beside him " uhh...toad!"

"Dove!" the other said looking at the last goblin. "uhh..."The goblin with wearing a blue bandana scratched his head a thought hard "e...e..." he cocked his head "egg?" then the leader whacked his head."idiot that not animal! Tha egg is food!!"

Yunna sighed that last goblin was nothing but an airhead, the other ones still have brains"Well just a little" he thought.He needed some kind of distraction then he can grab the rose and run for his life. Yunna looked at the goblins who were fighting against each other and yelling at each other. This was his chance. He tried to reach his pocket behind his butt and pulled a sharp object, a swiss knife. They're really pretty handy nowadays.

The purple man look at the goblins who were still yelling at each other and he swiftly cut the rope lose. Not a second more he was free, he silently sneaked to where the rose was and grabbed it."Yes!! now I finally have it!!" he said to himself as he was about to escape

**Crack!!**

_'oh no!_' Yunna just stepped on a small tree branch making a crunchy sound. Instead of looking back, he ran immediately...bare foot. His shoes were cradle on his arms he sped up and ran to somewhere safe.Not knowing if the goblins were after him or not

Cagalli paced round and round the finish line. She was growing impatient. The candidates exceeded their time limit and yet no one has opened the final door leading to Kira and Cagalli

"Cagalli..."Kira looked at how worried Cagalli was. He was about to open his mouth when...

Finally, the final door opened. Cagalli stopped and looked at the door, ready to hug whoever the first Candidate was... who do you think?

"My honey!!" he screamed out...

'_I think I'll take back what I said that I'll hug the first candidates who will step out of the course victoriously_' Cagalli backed away a few steps and smiled forcefully.

Yes, it was Yunna Roma Seiran who else did you think it was? (hehe Athrun). He kneeled infront of Cagalli and handed her the jade rose. Luckily for Yunna the place where the goblins dragged him was quite near the final door. thats how he was able to finish it.

"Ah, uh.."Cagalli coughed "I congratulate you for being the first one to accomplish the task I asked you...Prince Yunna" Cagalli said putting a hand on his shoulder .

"it was nothing my dear..." Yunna's eyes slowly fell and he fell flat on the ground lying on the grassy field, unable to place the flower on Cagalli's palms.

"what!? Yunna!" Kira and Cagalli yelled walking towards him as he snored...loudly.

"He fell asleep..."Kira snickered. He called the guards to take the sleeping man to his quarters to rest. He did pass...thats the only word left to say to him.

Soon the second ,third up to the twelveth Candidate emerged from the door,aching and moaning in pain about the hell that the heels had given to them. Swollen foot, blistered toes, sprained ankles and more. Some were lightly injured from underestimating the course. The twelveth candidate who finished was Dearka the chocolate monster. Dearka was lying flat on the grass near Kira and Cagalli, he was waiting for Yzak to come out.Hopefully he isnt gonna be dismissed.

Then two men came out. A silver headed man and an orange haired man. It was Yzak and Heine. Heine was helping Yzak to walk since he twisted an ankle. He was able to grab hold of Yzak's hand when he slipped on the rock. Dearka ran to Yzak to help him out while Heine gave his and Yzaks rose to Cagalli.

"Yzak, please go to the Medical Wing to get treated immediately"Cagalli said walking towards them looking at him worriedly."Heine and Dearka kindly accompany him."

"hai" the two mentioned men nodded their head

Thats fourteen. One more left and the course will be done. The remaining five will be searched by the castle guards and bring them out of the course.

Fifteen minutes passed and the other candidate were starting to wonder who will be the last candidate to step out of the course.

Cagalli crossed her fingers and stared at the door.

Another minute passed. The door creaked lightly.Slowly a blue haired young man stepped out of the course injured. He had a hand on his shoulder which was bleeding. the other hand which was bleeding was holding the heels and the rose.

"a-Athrun??" Kira blinked several times and ran to his friend followed by Cagalli.

Athrun smirked weakly and lifted the rose " I feel off the last wall...I was unconcious for a few minutes..." He said weakly as he walked towards the shocked Princess " when I woke up I found a small bush with this fully bloomed jade rose, Princess.." Athrun said giving her a weak smile "I, Prince Athrun Zala, present this flower you have required me to collect..."he bowed and handed her the rose which Cagalli gratefully accepted "ah!" Athrun winced in pain as he fell on his knees and clutched his wounded shoulder.

"Athrun!" Cagalli kneeled and touch Athrun hand which was covering the wounded shoulder

"You should not worry about me Princess...but I do appreciate your concern"Athrun said smiling at her touching her hand before wincing in pain once again

"Kira, take Athrun to the Med Wing too.."Cagalli ordered. Kira nodded and helped Athrun up "Someone please accompany Kira and Athrun to the Medical wing" she said to the resting candidates. Nicol volunteered as he stood up and walked towards Kira and Athrun and helped them.

Cagalli sighed and sat on her seat. _'I've caused so much injuries to my Candidates'_ she massage her temple and sighed.

The Candidates stared at Cagalli and decided to cheer her up a bit with some of their corny jokes.

"you guys..." She smiled at them as they continued to cheer the depressed Princess up.

**Medical Wing**

"Prince Athrun is doing fine Prince Kira..." The brown haired doctor said "Although he is required to rest. I suggest he could rest in his room for the time being...as well as the whitey kid here..."

"Thank you Andrew-san " Kira said

"Im just doing my job Kira..." Andrew said smiling at him

And so, Athrun, Yzak and some other candidates who were injured were immediately taken care by the Medical Wing. While the other candidates who were still doing well were resting. The following tests were postponed for awhile due to the injuries of the candidates. Right now they were needed to rest and recuperate their lost strengths.

_"wait for me Ran-kun!!"_

_"Hurry up Kari!! I want to show you the new place I just found" he yelled happily waving at her from a far_

_"Wait!!..Mou!! I told my little brother to come but no!!" Kari said sarcastic tone "because Ra-chan was there.." she pouted then tripped "ah!!"_

_"Kari!" Ran ran to the wounded girl and kneeled infront of her"Hey"_

_"it hurts..." she sniffed. Her knees were bleeding and she had some small bruises on her palms, her green dress was slightly dirty too._

_"Dont cry!!" Ran said comforting the crying girl_

_"Its your fault...You said hurry up so..." She sniffed again while Ran just smiled at her._

_"Hai" Ran turned around and squat "Im giving you a piggy back ride...We'll visit the place i found next time..together with your brother and Ra-chan ne?"_

_Kari nodded and wiped her tears. She gently hopped on the back of Ran "Lets get your wound treated immediatly or eles your nanny will yell at us again " he chuckled while the girl behind him giggled "Im gonna make sure theres no more pain on your wound ne?" he said while Kari just hugged him._

"Kari"...Athrun opened his tired eyes and looked at his surrondings_'a dream huh?'_ Just then he felt something move beside him on the side of the bed. Heat started to rush up to his cheeks. The princess was in his room. Yes, Cagalli had her head lying on the side of his bed, her arms crossed beneath it, supporting the head like a pillow.

He snickered as watch the sleeping goddess beside him, before he could even touch her. His door swung open reveal two people. Kira and Lacus

"Hey Athrun...morning "they both greeted

"Good morning to both of you too..." he greeted back

"I have to bring Cagalli back to her room before she wakes up beside you.." Kira winked at him while Lacus giggled.

'huh?' Athrun looked at them utterly confused as Kira carried Cagalli in his arms and exited the room followed by Lacus.

"what was that??" Athrun asked before wincing in pain again

Lacus opened the door for Kira as they entered Cagall's simple designed room.

"Do you think Athrun got what we meant?" Lacus asked him.

"I dont know Lacus" Kira replied tucking the sleeping blonde" Cagalli might yell or something if she finds out she slept in Athrun's room last night while taking care of him ...But what he doesnt know yet is that Cagalli stayed beside him the whole time he was asleep..."Kira smiled at her 'that lucky man..'

"oh, Love is in the air I suppose" Lacus giggled as they exited Cagalli's room and let her rest

* * *

**Waa Its long!! I hope you guys didnt mind it and I didnt know how to end this chapter hehe anyways...I hope you guys like it! Please reveiw!! thankies so much! Love you guys:)**

**Sore ja ,**

**Freyris**


End file.
